Whiskey lullabye
by AkiraWesker
Summary: first tragic fic!Cell has lost the love of his life and slowly drinks himself to death and leaves her feeling guilty.rated for death and alcohal abuse.I do not own the song either!


Iv read fics using this song with charecters like gohan and videl so i decided to use it with perfect Cell and a charecter i made up!Well enjoy my first romantic tragedy!In this fic The cell games never happend! 

Cell was sitting in a dark room with nothing but himself and a bottle of whiskey for company.He took a swig of the beverage and rememberd what had brought him to this state 3 years ago.

FLAHBACK:

The sky was dark and it looked like it was going to storm anytime soon.In an area near the mountains a certain android was having his heart broken by his first love and the daughter of prince Vegeta.The two had been sneaking around her parents back and now She was telling him she couldnt see him anymore.

Cell looked down at her with disbeliefe."But...What are you saying Cassandra?!"She looked at Cell with sorrow in her eyes before answering."Its too much work Cell!I Think we shouldnt see each other anymore!"Cassandra took off runing down the street leaving Cell all by himself.The rain started to fall and Cell hung his head and cried in pain and rage over his lost love.

END FLAHBACK:

Cell had since picked up drinking as a way to try to rid himself of the pain,but no matter how much or how many bottles he consumed he still would never forget the saiyan Angel who had broken his heart and shatterd his world.He laid down on the bed and began to feel woozy as he blacked out.

She put him out,Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette.

She broke his heart,He spent his whole life trying to forget.

The Z fighters later found Cell lying on the bed and checked his pulse.He was dead from Three years of too much alcohal and depression.Goku looked at his lifless form with pity and blamed him for failing to help him get over his pain and recalled all the times he had seen him with a bottle of gin or whiskey.

He looked at the others and sighed."We need to tell Cassie...and we have a funeral to plan."The others nodded and Cells body was about to be coverd when they say he had a crumpled peice of paper in his hand.Goku took it and almost cried.It read 'I will love her till my last breath.'

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time,

But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,

untill the night:

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.

And finnaly drank away her memory.

Life is short,but this time it was bigger,

Then the strength he had to get up off his knee's.

We found him with his face down in the pillow,

With a note that said "ill love her till i die."

The funeral took place the next day and all the z warriors were there.Cassandra looked at where the casket was being lowerd into the ground.Cell was being buried right underneath his favorite weeping willow tree where he used to sit and read.  
The tears started to fall as Dirt was being shoveld onto the grave,Seperating them forever.

And when we buried him beneath the willow,

The angel sang a whiskey lullabye.

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

Three year had passed since Cell's death and Cassandra's life was going to hell.She had started drinking the day after his Funeral and had not stopped since.She had tried light stuff but then moved on to heavy liquer.Her parents had never found out and they never would if she could help it.She laid on the bed clutching the bottle of jack daniels and sobbed.

The room was full,but nobody knew how much she blamed herself.

For years and years,she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath.

Cassandra was starting to feel dizzy and as she passed out she grabbed a picture she kept under her pillow of Cell that had been taken when they were together and held it tight as she met darkness.Bulma had walked in to check on her and screamed for Vegeta when she saw her daughter lying face down on the bed and not moving.Vegeta rushed to the bed and pulled back her long black locks to feel her pulse.There was none.Vegeta held his wife close as they mourned the loss of their little girl.

She finnaly drank her pain away,a little at a time,

But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind.

Untill the night:

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger.

And finnaly drank away his memory.

life is short,but this time it was bigger,

Then the strength she had to get up off her knees.

We found her with her face down in the pillow,

Clinging to his picture for dear life.

Cassandra was buried two days later right next to Cell.Her coffin was lowerd in as the gang looked on in sadness at the two graves in front of them.They parted after saying their final goodbyes the z gang parted and went home to mourn properly.

We laid her next to him beneath the willow,

While the angel sang a whiskey lullabye.

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

Cassandra opend her eyes and found herself in a meadow surrounder by flowers of all kinds.She noticed she was wearing a white cotton dress with puff bell sleeves that flowed down to her feet.

She got to her feet and looked around."Where am i and how did i get here?"

"your in heaven my dear."

She turned around and nearly fainted when she saw Cell standing next to the willow tree.He smiled at his first love.  
"Are you going to stand there or are you going to say hello?"

Cell nearly had the wind knocked out of him as she ran to him and hugged him tight.He soon wraped his arms around her waist as he swung her around before holding her close to him again.

They had been reunited in death and would never part as they gazed into eachothers eyes and were forever lost in their own little paradise.

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

I know it seems weird and sad but i had the idea from watching the music video and had to do it!I hope you like and let me what you think so bye and much love!


End file.
